Senior Year
by JSaul117
Summary: Genderbent Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid. Haylee Haddock and Austin Hofferson both have crushes on each other. But Haylee stunning new looks have all the guys in school are looking at her. But Austin is feeling jealous for not asking her out years ago because she was a klutz in everyone eyes but his. She will be hurt and find comfort. But will gain new friends and trust. Some Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Fresh Restart

Senior Year

 **Gender bent Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup name is Haylee and Astrid is Austin. Enjoy**

(Fem Hiccup 17 years old)

My name is Haylee Haddock I live with my dad Gerard "Stoick the Vast" Haddock a famous boxer. I'm starting off my senior year by hearing my pet cat Toothless and sharpshot waking me up by meowing for their daily breakfast tuna. I changed a lot this summer because mostly I was home alone most of the time and doing my sit ups and other things like yoga. I walk around a lot in the forest in my backyard that leads to a beautiful cove. As I get done taking a shower I head downstairs to make me breakfast Milk and Yaky Charms. (See what I did there my own cereal) After I got down eating I went to put on my new clothes my friend Cami from Bog County. As I put on my new clothes its emerald bra and panties, Emerald V neck shirt tight showing my slim waist and curves, ample breast, and tight jeans that can show I have a booty. With my black converse. I bread my hair in a (Astrid and heather rtte hair style) I get most of my traits from my mom who I never met cause she passed away well giving birth to me, but Craig or Gobber said 'I look a lot and act like her shy and pretty'. I have basically no friends beside the only person nice to me is Frank but he wants to stay cool with the others. So as I head out going to my Mercedes AMG GT jet black named Night Fury. See like I told you rich famous dad always gone.

(School Berk High Austin POV)

As I arrive to school to meet my friends Scott, Tuff, Ruff, Eret, Frank, Heather and Thug. "I wonder if useless well be coming her cause remember last year when she burnt down the science wing" Scott. "Dude she did like the best thing in the world compared to use right sis" Tuff. "Yeah I remember when everyone shouted 'burn burn burn burn' but she did good right there" Ruff. "Really guy's school is like the best place to learn all kinds of knowledge" Frank. "At least we all didn't have to do are science projects" Thug. As Eret came over to the crowd he was shouting "Guys come look at this amazing sexy brown head girl walking into the school." Eret he a womanizer he gets and he gets what he wants beside ruff cause he not interested in her. As I see the girl walking to the front door I remember seeing those gorgeous emerald eyes and auburn hair but were. "Well guys well you look I'm getting what I want right Eret." Scott. "Hey babe how about you me get out of here" Scott. "No Scott I'm your cousin ehh don't know why you want to date me" Haylee. As I heard her voice it was Haylee and I always had a crush on her in 6th grade but now its senior year I really want to ask her out but how. "Haylee" all said at the same time. "Who last year she was a nerd wearing those oversized clothing and now look at her now hiding all that away from Eret Eretson Jr." As I see Eret, Scott, Tuff, Thug, and maybe Frank looking at her like she a piece of meat ready to be taken I'm starting to feel jealous cause what if she choose one of them besides Scott of course. I know have to get her to fall for me but how. Maybe I should invite her to my party at my house I'm not rich but I saved a lot from my summer job as a timber man making a decent pay to support me and my mom. But all I got to ask if she has a swimsuit. I blush when I thought about that. "Hey, Austin why you smiling and turning red" Ruff. "Uhhh I was thinking if I should invite Haylee to my house party after school" I said. Ruff smirked she probably knew I had a crush on Haylee since she was that girl that sat alone at lunch drawing or always alone on group projects. "You should she can probably open up to friends and it will be nice to have another girl in the group with heather and I" Ruff. "Yeah that will be nice to have girl time with another girl" Heather. "So Haylee I'm wondering will you like to….. to come to my party tonight" Austin never stuttered. "Well, I don't know I really don't have friends but why me" Haylee. Gosh she had such a sweet tone in her voice and a beautiful set of eyes and body. "Well Ruff and Heather wanted a new girl in the group so" Austin waited. "Um sure so what do I bring" Haylee. "Swimsuit and here my number I will send you my address" Austin shouted in victory I his head. "I don't have a swimsuit but I will go out to the mall to buy one" Haylee. "I can come and buy you one" Austin. "It's fine I have lots of money so I'm good but thanks Austin".

(Fem hiccup pov)

Wow my crush since elementary invited me to a party I feel different and all eyes on me know because I changed a lot this summer maybe new hopes can began for me after all.

 **New story Modern AU Gender Bent story**


	2. Chapter 2 Invited

(Fem Hiccup)

I've been invited to Austin party oh my gosh. It's like every high school girl dream to be invited to the dreamiest boy in school party start of the year. I don't what I'm going to need but I need to head to the mall.

I went to Victoria's Secret and browsing for a bikini. As I was looking at some I saw an Aqua color removable strap bikini. That's the one I need.

"Hello miss how can I help you today." the employee asked.

"I want to try this one on to see if it fits"

"Okay I miss I will bring you a pair"

I never was the one to swim with others back then Derek 'Dagur' tried to drown me at my dad lake lodge house. But that was 11 years ago.

"Here you go miss I hope it fits you perfectly and if there anything else you need just ask"

"Okay mam"

As I went to the dressing room it was a perfect fit and look pretty damn good on me. As I walk to the cash register it was $48.74 and I wiped out my card for being a rich girl money was not a problem for me since dad knew I was a girl he didn't care.

(Heading to Austin's still Haylee POV)

As I was arriving to Austin house I was getting stares cause people never seen such a nice car arrive outside and wondering who the person was.

"Wow who the rich dude"

"I wanna be his friend"

"My F150 looks better"

So people taught I was a dude. So as I open my car door open mouth dropped to the ground staring dumbfound since people thought I was dirt poor for wearing baggy clothes. But nobody saw me drive before so this was new to everyone.

"OMG that's Haylee car and she looks got damned sexy" Thug.

When I heard Thug said that I blushed because this is a new attention to me.

(Austin POV)

As I was getting stuff set up people started to arrive. There was commotion in the front. When I was walking to my side gate I saw the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on it an amazing aqua blue bikini and every guy here was staring at her in hungry eyes.

"H-hey Haylee it's amazing.. I mean glad that you arrived" Austin

"Yeah thanks for the invitation"

"So snacks and drinks in the back with the pool but of course you would know that cause were else would it be"

"Wow babe you impress me every time" Scott

When Scott said that I felt anger and something is that jealously but I never get jealous. Besides that one time when Scott was hitting on heather when I was dating her in freshman year. But I and heather didn't last long tell she started to like big guys with brains.

"Eww Scott I'm your cousin" Haylee

"But got to keep it in the family" Scott

"Eh just stay away"

"She be back because no one stays away from the Snot"

"The snot"

"Nickname she gave me when we were younger that means she totally digs me"

"She seems disgusted and uninterested man"

"Whatever they always come back"

So as I was walking around in the back all eyes were on Haylee as she jumped into the pool cause her silky skin was in the water. But I saw Eret eying her as a piece of meat when a large man eyes a big fat juicy steak.

"Hey Austin"

When I heard her say my name it melted my heart and made me fly away into the sky like I was touching the clouds.

"um hey Haylee"

Keep it cool I might even ask her out or she be the girl wearing my jersey in two weeks Football game against Berserk Talons Home of the Skill.

"So Haylee I wanted to ask you something do you wanna support us at are upcoming game" damn why can't I just ask her.

"I be there but on the sidelines I'm signing up to be a cheerleader"

When she said that my own personal cheerleader and future girlfriend hell maybe wife if I play my cards right.

"So you're joining cheer"

"Yeah I saw heather and ruff so why not me"

'My own cheerleader maybe she become my gf and we become a popular couple' even though we have two classes together Art and PE. Maybe life is starting to get better for me but first I have other competitors trying to take my Haylee. Wait my Haylee what if she doesn't even like me. But I will try to romance my way to her hand if she says no.


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

(Austin)

How to Woo Haylee

How do I get Haylee to like me? What should I say "Do you like jazz" (You see that the Bee movie reference) ah that wouldn't work.

"Sweetie who you talking too"

That you just heard is my lovely mother Ingrid she works hard to support me and her, ever since dad left us because he said 'mom just a too much of an old hag too work' cause of her condition she can barely move a muscle. But she works at the local market as a cashier and discount for food. "No mom just talking to myself in the mirror again"

"Okay, sweetie I'm heading out to work you should get a ride with Eret to the Lumber yard."

"Yeah mom he picking me up in ten"

Me and Eret work at the lumber yard because they pay 10 at start. Scott works at a local Fast food restaurant called the mead hall hell even Tuff works there as the Chief he sure does has a talent at cooking. Ruff works at the clinic with her mom. Frank works at the library with his Dad a brain knowledge guy too. Heather works at a clothing store. Thug your local gas station cash register man. Haylee we never seen her work anywhere but sometimes she helps Gobber at the Forge but there barely any cars needing repair here so only like 5 a month. As I wave my mom goodbye, Eret arrives to head to work.

"Hey bro"

"Hey man"

"So did you see Haylee amazing bod she might even out beat heather dude" "I mean did you see her cans they were huge"

Sometimes I wished I didn't invite her or she didn't get those new style now every guy in school is drooling at her begging them to date her just to get their hands all over her body. She might even make heather jealous, but she might not even care She might finally get her chance to ask Frank out since she was too afraid to do it with all eyes on her.

"We should probably not talk about her like that Eret"

"Whatever man but I will get her in a mean time"

"Sure whatever"

"Well here we are go to your locker and get that double headed axe of yours"

I didn't know who made me that axe but Gobber said 'it came from a special sweetheart'

"Well time to head to work"

(Haylee)

Daddy is Home

"Haylee are you here"

"Yeah dad I'm upstairs"

"Good just checking up on yeah so I got a date with a woman you should probably recognize and her daughter"

Who is this woman and daughter of hers I mean I never had a mom but there was one out there that was always like one to me.

"Who is she dad?"

"It's Bertha and Camilla Burglar"

"What dad that's amazing she was always like a mom to me since you know mom passing"

"So that makes you and Camilla like sister since birth"

"Pretty much dad"

Wow who know dad and bertha had a thing even it may took 17 years but I knew dad true love was my mom. Those two been dating since elementary even though Uncle Alvin never approved with Dad but he never approves with anyone. After mom died Alvin lost it he became a criminal overboss with Oswald the Berserker, Nobert the Nutjob, and Murderous Madguts. (I'm changing Oswald story to a criminal Underboss and Alvin the Treacherous as the Overboss of the Outcast and other gang leaders) My uncle Spencer or Spitelout as I call him is the Sheriff of Berk County. Spencer is my dad half-brother after Grandpa died grandma got remarried but she doesn't carry the Haddock blood. My family dates back to the Viking era of Vikings and Dragons war was ended by one of my own family members Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third all Hiccups were mysterious in their own way all of them relate to dragons. But those are myths plus Hiccup tomb is somewhere on Berk and other dragon bones being found making history.

"So I want you to stay here with Cami and I be leaving again the fight other boxers to the world title and the biggest prize $100 million dollars"

"Wow dad that's insane I will root for you on TV"

"hahahaha I know you will you the last thing to remind me about Valka but she been gone for a long time and she probably want me to move on"

"I know she will dad I know she will" as she repeats herself

Dad and daughter hug making new happy moments.

"After I'm done boxing I'm thinking about running for mayor"

"Good luck dad"


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends and New Starts

(haddock mansion)

Haylee and Cami

"So Haylee what should we do when my mom and your dad are out doing the nasty"

I wish she didn't say that "They ain't doing any funny business Cami why don't we just go for a joyride"

"Sure Let's take your Dad truck" Haylee dad truck a 2015 Ram 2500 Laramie longhorn Mega Cab White with black rims.

"Head out to raven's point to be in our secret cove"

"You got that right sista... I'm also bringing the bows and arrows"

Raven's point is National Park Grounds for anyone for trail hiking but they don't adventure in the woods cause of some wild coyotes. Cami was always a wild girl but she adapted new styles but she also has a love life with one of are old friends from are past childhood Tristan "thug". When I was 5 they ignore me besides Cami. That's what Soul Sisters do.

"So Haylee any specials boys"

"Not really since you don't have all the guys at school drooling over you and tomorrow after school I'm trying out to be a cheerleader"

"Wow I don't have problems with boys doing that to me"

"That's because you go to an all-girls school cami"

"Yeah point proven you think we get to fight any coyotes or run into your crazy uncle's gang trying to take over the Archipelago"

"Well my uncle Alvin won't harm me because mom was his sister and I take all her beauty and looks after her well I picked up my dad stubbornness"

"I wonder if the United Archipelago Police Forces will stop the Criminal Underworld or It will be us Heroes of the Archipelago"

"Cami two girls versus them that will never happen"

(The archipelago is located in Canada but the currency is like the USD the island is called SouthHampton) I made coral harbor into berk with more housing and other stuff like average American life. The island is reshaped also with more vegetation like berks. But also other towns from the villages.

"Well after High School this girl is joining the force"

"Well good luck cami"

(At the Cove)

"Alright Haylee let's spin you around and shot the arrow in the air and run"

"Why all the crazy things"

"Just to make you braver less scared I mean in the summer I made you stop that stuttering when we were talking to those guys in the junior boxing league"

I should thank her for that she made me push my fears and shyness away from that but I may be shy around one guy.

"Alright Haylee **RUN"** _SWOOSH the arrow was releash_

 _"HAHAHhahahaha this is amazing"_

"I don't care what you think this is very dangerous cami"

As I was running around the cove trying not to get killed by an arrow we can't see. Camilla being the crazy, adventurous, brave girl she is swinging on a old rope we made to jump in the small pond. Oh I was so wrong when I shot that arrow I heard a whimper of a little fox orange as a torch.

"Hey little guy don't be afraid I'm not here to hurt you"

"Well you kinda did since you shot the arrow"

"Not funny cami"

Cami just giggled and I just gave her a stoic face.

"Come her little guy I will fix you up I'm a friend"

As I was walking to the hurt fox I wonder if I should give it a name.

"You want a name huh bud how about torch" the little fox seems to like it "okay torch it is because of your fur"

"Wow Hail's you should become some zoologist and work with the wild animals cause you girl got some talent"

"That I will look into come on Cami let's leave"

(Austin)

Timber yard area

I cut down about 17 trees today and had them sent to the lumber yard. This is a work out for me cutting down trees gives me muscle not like Eret muscles the ones that ruff daydreams about having his arms around her neck.

"I see you did well today Austin good job come by the office for your pay" Sven he a good guy some days but not all days.

"Yup sir I be by to collect my sharing's"

I walk to the Office trailer owned by Thorstan Lumber CO.

"Ahhh Austin my boy killing those trees like dragons in the good ole Viking days... so here your pay it's should do you for two weeks."

$450 enough to pay bills but only $50 for me to spend on school lunch and snacks.

"Thanks sir"

"It's my pleasure"

I see Eret coming over with his pay also.

"So how much you make"

"Enough about $575 and enough to head to the forge to have truck upgrades but I heard a girl works there's some days but no one knows who she is"

"I wish I have money for a car, but we have mom's medical bills and prescriptions and the bills to have the power and water it's just too much."

"Should just drop out"

"No its are last year here and Colleges from Canadian provinces are scouting here for once"

"Yeah I hear ya man Archipelago University near Hudson Bay has tons of Eskimo babes and great CCF and Hockey. So my tips to you man you have two chances Hockey and Football"

"I will try to get a Scholarship and get mom a better life here"

(Haddock House)

As Me and Cami helped the poor pup I named torch we left him in my room with toothless and sharpshot. Toothless gets jealously over new pets but it takes time. Sharpshot takes liking into anyone. But I think of to heading to the mead hall for a juicy burger. By that time we walk down Dad and Bertha come back look liked they had fun.

"Oh Camilla come here say goodbye to Gerard and Haylee, but we be back again next time"

"Bye Haylee"

"Bye Cami"

As I say them left dad looked like he enjoyed company of a new woman.

"So dad how was it"

"It was great dear were having another date again but I'm going to bed goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight Dad, I'm heading out to the Mead Hall for food"

(Mead Hall Austin)

As I was sitting down I see a nice Mercedes arrive outside and the girl I like gets out of her car and walks into the restaurant. I see her I did something I never did before.

"Hey Haylee come sit over here with me, Eret, and Ruff"

"Thanks Austin" she blushed but hid it.

As she sits down Eret was eyeing her in lust. I waved Scott over for the extra person and I wanted to pay for her but when open her purse wallet she was loaded.

"Hey darling what can I get you" Scott trying to charm her.

"Eyy Snotlout get me a bacon burger with fries and a " Haylee ordered.

"I will like a Chicken sandwich with fries and a ." I ordered.

Eret ordered "I will like a Yak steak with Potatoes and gravy with a Sprite."

And finally Ruff ordered "I will take a barbecue chicken with fries with a Fanta"

Scott left to get are orders ready. I looked into my wallet I wouldn't have enough to get lunch at school tomorrow and I wanted to pay for Haylee but she asked me this.

"I will pay for you Austin since I'm a rich girl"

She did have a nice car and loaded with cash but I want to pay for her. She saw my face and look worried.

"It's okay Austin it's on me plus my dad is Gerard "Stoick the Vast" Haddock"

When she said that my inspiration and that man that I want to be was her father.

"Wow wait your dad the legendary stoick the vast" Eret looking more at her like he wanted to be with her and use her to get rich of her.

"Wow" Ruff looked amazed.

"Your dad my inspiration Haylee" I was dumbfound I always knew her last name but didn't know she was related to Stoick the Vast Haddock and he was her father.

"Yup the one and only I take more after my mom but sure did pick up my dad anger and stubbornness"

I see Scott coming over with our food and he looked at me with the bill before Haylee took it out from his hands and put cash into it and said keep the change. This girl my love of my life paid for me and her dad is my inspiration to do something with my life. Ever since I seen his Quote from his high school career as the Football QB 'Were Vikings it's an occupational hazard' I wanted to be like him. So that's why I became the school QB since freshman year and we never lost a game since. As I see Haylee smile at me. I smiled back. Maybe life is turning around for me.

(Haylee and Austin mind)

I saw him with little money and maybe I might get my chances with him.

uttonht get my chances with her if I just act normal and myself. But I do want to get her something my mom old necklace from the hofferson family heritage. Take the gods I didn't keep my dad last name Yakbergton.


	5. Chapter 5 Haylee's Hero

Berk High Art

Austin POV

As Bucket are art teacher why such a name well he hit his head on a bucket and was gifted with these new skills and adapted the name after the incident. I was always admired artwork but I can't draw but I need a tutor to main tame a grade in this class since the only Art IV student is Haylee.

"Alright class today I want you to choose a partner for today assignment I want a beautiful landscape and your imagination blown into the landscape with buildings, animals, people, or other things" Bucket said to the whole class.

This might be my chance to partner with Haylee or somebody else but when I was lost in thought I see Eret go to her and she seems to Accept his partnership for the project which made me mad.

"So Austin want to be my partner I study all kinds of art forms I learned fro the Library" Frank

"Sure" I sighed, well my chances are ruined. But Haylee has her own choice to pick anyone but every time there group worked assigned she does it alone so that's maybe why she accepted because it's her first partner assignment.

"So I been thinking of making a vast ocean with small islands in the background with Ships and sails going around trading"

"Seems good Frank"

(Haylee POV)

I was thinking of doing this alone like always but I saw Eret right in front of me asking if he can be my partner. So I said sure since this is my first time working with someone besides Gobber in Shop class.

"So Haylee how should we do are landscape"

"I was thinking of sea stacks with a fall tone with dragons flying around"

"Ah yes maybe a dragon trapper boat with dragons defending there fellow kin"

Eret seems to pickup what I was thinking maybe this will be a good project after all. "Sure Eret that seems actually good to add into it"

"So if you want to work on it after school"

"Sure hand me your phone I'll put my number in it"

"Thanks haylee"

"Well see ya around Eret got cheer practice"

(Eret POV)

attempted lemon rape with Haylee

Haylee's Hero

Score one for Eret because I will be getting some tonight with the finest girl in Berk after many attempts with Heather I failed but this time I won't because I will force my way to her love it or not but I'm getting some besides some yak looking women. I hear the doorbell ring it must be her. But when I open the door it's just Scott a bit of beer stench.

"Hey bro can I crash hear tonight my parents will be mad if im drinking on weekdays"

"Sure just sleep on the couch in the library room"

"Thanks man"

After I waited I got a text from the girl I be getting it from tonight.

 **H: Hey I'm leaving my house with my art supplies**

 **E: Cool I will be waiting**

 **H: Alright see ya there**

 **E: I'll be waiting :)**

Just the things I'm waiting for her to do I just wonder how well she can stroke a brush with my penis. Her soft hands and red looking juicy lips and her childbearing curves with those sweet delicious breast that look like watermelons. The way her ass sways in those black leggings with that Emerald green V neck shirt that shows cleavage. My gods I'm so getting that tonight. Well I was imagining the doorbell rings and guess who it is the girl of every fuckboy dreams.

"Hey Eret ready to get setup"

"Yeah" I can taste her all over my lips tasting like sweet apple pie.

"So where too"

"My room there space in there for use to get setup"

As we went to my room I shut the door but didn't lock it but there seems like I was forgetting about something but who cares. As I was walking around Haylee I asked well taking of my clothes.

"OMG Haylee my dragon loose I need you to trap it or tame it and become its rider"

As she turns around seeing me naked she was beat red and even hotter cause that long neck looks damn decent for some dick tonight.

"Omg eret put your clothes on" she says looking away.

"But Haylee we need to have some fun tonight before we start no one can't resist me"

"Well I can I don't like big muscle guys" still looking away and I'm not amused so plan b jump on her. She screams well I'm rubbing my hands on her delicious body well I kiss along her neck pulling up her shirt to she those breast waiting for me so I squeeze both of them well still in there bra. I like it when she pleas to stop and her crying even more sexier for me. Her ass is the cake of them all with her big delicious tits.

(Scott POV)

I hear screaming and crying to stop but it wasn't a dream it was real. So get up and ran to the room I hear it coming from it seems like a girl fighting back so I burst into the room and I see Eret on top of my cousin forcing his self on her. I don't know but my protective senses came to me.

"HEY MAN GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUSIN" I yell in rage taking a swing at Eret face.

"WTF dude I give you a place to stay but I see how you look at Haylee so join me man" I was mad yes I liked my cousin cause she was hot but were family so I cant go that way it's committing incest.

"No she family dude that's fuck up" I take swing after swing at Eret I look at Haylee telling her 'get dress and run'. Eret is bleeding well I take my last punch at his face. "Hey not so tuff are you Eret come on Haylee let's leave"

"Thanks Sno mean Scott"

"I think I like Snot better then Scott SNOTLOUT SNOTLOUT OI OI OI" I scream in victory but I feel lips on my cheek seeing Haylee thanking me as I blush.

"Well you seem a bit drunk I let you sleep at my place in are guestroom"

"Thanks Haylee"

I hope in Haylee car she drives for a good 12 mins and I see a huge house a mansion fit for a king and haylee bash some numbers in and the gate opens.

"You live here HOLY SHIT your loaded" I was surprised but sometimes I forgot Uncle Gerard is her dad.

"Yup so make yourself feel at home, food, drinks and the kitchen over there and your room pick any besides the ones with the names on it and bathrooms have signs on them and thanks again Snot" she kisses my cheek one last time and I blush and I see her walking upstairs to her room so I should do the same.

"Oh Haylee I'm sorry for bullying and ignoring you for all those years" hoping she takes my apology.

"Apology accepted Snot but I owe you big so thanks and goodnight"

Wow this place is huge I can probably get lost in here. Maybe me and Haylee with be good friends after all.


	6. Chapter 6 A Future Relationship

(Haylee POV)

After the events with Eret I still went to school. I dropped Scott at his house in the morning so he can change. I want back home took a hot steamy shower. I dressed in a red shirt and all black clothing. I wore my Star Wars sweater of Chewbacca. As I got ready and made cereal and fed the cats and fox I left to school to do all my classes and take god I only have to see Eret in 3 times a day in different hours. I went to PE first and changed into my Berk Vikings gym clothing. We went outside and played Soccer a sport Cami made me train in and it made me pretty good.

"Hey Haylee" I like Austin voice but I flinched cause I thought it was Eret.

"Oh hey Austin"

"I gotta say your pretty good at soccer you should join the female soccer team"

"Thanks my friend she taught me the basics and pros at it" Hell that was probably some of the worst days I been in it was like waking up for Basic Training the stretching, the running, the suicides workout she put me through.

"She must be a hella friend" I like his smile it's cute.

"So I'm doing my art project alone me and Eret didn't see the same ways like we wanted to" just thinking about the night gave me shivers.

"Oh I will be your partner"

"But what about frank just can't leave him hangin"

"Oh right well good luck and see yah at lunch"

"Bye Austin"

I left to go take a quick shower and change into my clothes and want on with the rest of the day Eret didn't show up in lunch or art today he should be ashamed for what he did. As the bell rang I left to go to the locker room to meet Heather and Ruff still don't even know her real name.

"Hey girls" Still new to me at this everyday with friends.

"Hey Haylee" Heather and Ruff said at the same time. There only three cheerleaders most of them left to college. Heather is the Captain of the trio squad.

"So we getting are uniforms today"

"Yeah we have to wait since Mrs. Larson left to drop her son Greg off back home and she picking up the uniforms" Heather told to inform Haylee.

"So Haylee any special guy you like in this school" Ruff wanting to gossip.

"Well there's one guy but no details"

"Well Eret my man I will let him take me anytime but I heard you went to his house last night lucky you" Ruff she jealous and mad.

"Not into mucho man guys but me and Eret" thinking of something don't want to explain last night. "ahh we just didn't like had the same point of view on our art project"

"If you're going to talk about Eret I'm going to tell you about my baby boo Fishlegs"

"Why he called Fishlegs" I was surprised maybe it's a new nickname.

"We went fishing and Derek was making fun of Frank because a fish went in his boot and Derek video it and showed people at end of the year and that's his nickname Fishlegs and I like it" heather blushed.

"Well it's good you care about somebody and Frank he a nice guy"

"Not as good as Eret my dream man"

I don't know what she sees in Eret he just gets with a girl and throws them away like a rotten fish. As I was saying that Mrs. Larson came in with a box with are crop top saying Berk Vikings and are skirts even dry fit ones for colder weather.

"All right girls your my only three get dressed meet me in the gym and lets practice" Mrs. Larson ordered us what to do we did. I was fresh at this but I'm a fast learner we shouted out 'GO VIKINGS' even spelled out 'B-E-R-K' we even jumped around and lifted each other up and did a pyramid since ruff was the strongest she hold me and heather foots in her hands well me and heather grabbed each other for are act. Ah yes Mrs. Larson was impressed she probably want us to join dance which I probably would.

"Great job today girls I was impressed"

"Thanks Coach" we all said at the same time.

"Well see yah Ruff and Heather"

"Here's our numbers Haylee maybe we can have a girls night out some times" Heather taking my phone and handing it to Ruff.

"So this night out whose house"

"OMG heather we should make Haylee host it since her dad is the legendary boxer Stoick the Vast" Ruff told heather and her eyes popping out of her socket.

"Really" she was impressed.

"Yeah maybe we should Friday I can get Trader Johann Viking style pizza and more"

"Sure" both said at the same time.

I was leaving and I see Austin with Scott, Tuff, Thug and Frank leaving the locker rooms after done showering from football practice. But weird still no Eret maybe Scott did a thing on him. But I see Austin coming my way.

"Hey Haylee so wanna go to the mead hall" I see heather and ruff smirking at me saying 'go get him'.

"Sure I'm paying"

"Fine by me"

"So you going to follow or"

"I need a ride I have no car" he seem embarrassed but I didn't care.

"Its fine you can ride with me Austin" I think I saw a blush on his cheek but he was looking away.

"Well let's go Milady" I blushed when he said that. I open my trunk and let him threw his stuff inside my car well we drove off to the Mead Hall. We got burgers, fries and drinks. When I was driving him back home he punched me in the arm.

"Ohh what was that for"

"That's for making me blush in front the guys earlier" he kissed me cheek and left me shocked and face heating up." and that's for everything else"

"Wait" before he almost left my car I gave a quick peck on his lips." That's for the date thanks I had fun tonight" leaving him with a red beat face.

"Goodnight Milady"

"Goodnight Austy"

 **WOW what a lovely story and its rated M now future lemon with other characters. Also I might start writing a HTTYD Star Wars AU Hiccup surviving Jedi Knight has feeling for a rebel pilot blonde female from the Water Island planet called Berk that was outraged when the Empire invaded there home and Hiccup parents will be surprised there son is still alive or HTTYD Zombie Apocalypse AU Hiccup and Astrid and friends with Cami and Heather included. Those will be in future works.**


	7. Chapter 7 Girls Night

Girls Night

As I was preparing the pizza and snacks waiting for Heather and Ruff to arrive. I never even hosted a party or sleep over before. But I've will try to do my best. The ones with Cami that's sister time.

As I hear honking outside I go to the door and open it to see my two friends. "Hey girls welcome to the Haddock mansion" their faces dropped.

"Wow Haylee like just wow" Heather was admiring all the beauty. "I thought I was rich but not this rich"

"Yeah Haylee so are we going to watch your dad boxing match tonight" When Ruff said that I was like "OMG I almost forgot thanks Ruff" I was glad she told me because I almost forgot.

"You're welcome" Ruff smiled and ran to the snacks and drinks "OMG heather get your fat ass over here look what Haylee got" I guess that's girl talk between those two.

"3 pizzas and Haylee how did you knew Hawaiian my favorite and trio meat was Ruff's" Heather looked at me wondering.

"You know Johann told me and I order and open the boxes for your arrival" My favorite was sardines.

As I went to the couch turning on the TV and pre-order my dad fight against Ryker Grimborn it was a match to be watched since the rookie Grimborn hadn't lost a fight this year.

" _We now tune in for the fight against Gerard "Stoick the Vast" Haddock vs the rookie Ryker Grimborn"_ The announcer was saying the names for the fight.

" _Stoick the Vast has never lost a fight before in his last 15 years of Pro Boxing he is 7'0 and 375lbs"_

 _"Ryker Grimborn 6'4" and 258lbs has never lost a match this year but today might be his first"_

"Hey Haylee who the woman next to your dad is she your mom" Ruff and Heather pointing out.

"That's one of my dad's close friends Bertha but I heard she might marry my dad according to media outlets" Sometimes I do want a mom but nothing can't replace mine even if she is gone.

"Who the crazy blonde girl" Heather pointing to Bertha and Dad.

"That's Camilla Burglar my longtime friend" I was kinda jealous seeing her closer to Dad because she there with her mom.

" _Stoick has his wife and kid here for support tonight"_ After hearing that I put my head down.

" _This is just my longtime friend she been there for me when my wife passed away giving birth to my daughter and that's her daughter"_ hearing dad say those I started to watch again. "So _Gerard will she be your new wife in the future with her daughter as your step daughter"_ I was starting to wonder.

" _You see after tonight"_ dad might proposal to Bertha. The announcer left to go sit back down for the match to start.

"So Haylee what's your thoughts on her" Ruff asked.

"She doesn't have to Ruff" Heather looking worried.

"Whatever makes my dad happy again but replacing mom won't for me but be nice to have Cami around" I was never the one to think of having more siblings or step.

As we were watching Dad and Ryker were on and off punching each other in the face. Dad had a busted lip and Ryker with swollen eyes." _OH MY GOD Stoick just took a blow to the face and he swinging massive swing sat Ryker the two are going on and off each other with only 10 seconds left, Stoick blocked some of Rykers swings and wait he doing the Thunderdrum he just took massive hits in Rykers chest and a uppercut under Ryker and that's a KNOCK OUT STOICK WINS he only two matches away from the pot of the century"_

"YEAH STOICK, DAD" we all cheered for my dad shouting and hugging. I can't believe it after 9 rounds the rookie can't beat my dad.

" _So Gerard you said you have an answer for us about the lovely lady friend"_ It was the moment I was waiting for.

" _I would marry her but my heart belongs to my late beloved wife Valka she was my everything and nothing can't take that away from me, But I will go on dates but marriage again no"_ Dad looked happy remembering the good times.

"Hey Haylee look Bertha looks mad because she got the big REJECTION" Ruff was laughing after seeing her face and I will admit it was funny.

"It's not the funny guys" Heather looking sad for the lady rejection.

"Heather, Bertha and my mom both fought for my dad back in high school after seeing my dad charms" my dad was an handsome man back then. "But she only wanted him for well him"

"So why she with him" Ruff asked me.

"Just like Cami told me just to get some" Bertha look liked she can't have any more kids anyways the youngest ones left with their dad to the states after her divorce.

"EWWW" Heather and Ruff being disgusted. I just laughed after seeing their faces.

"So wanna play games I have Xbox, Playstation, Wii, and VR headsets in the room down there girls." VR games on Zombies.

"Wait you got VR that's so cool" Ruff looking more interested.

"What games Haylee?" Heather asked me. "I got zombies, shooters, racing, space, and building games in VR" I replied.

Heather and Ruff looked at each other "ZOMBIES"

"Then lets prepare to kill" We ran down to the room but Heather stopped "You got a bowling room too and a beauty room I wanna be you"

"Yeah that's not it theirs the dressing room, basketball court, pool, dad personal race track with old style racing cars and a basement shooting range." There jaws dropped again.

"Damn girl you got everything" Heather was jealous but still accepted me. Ruff will she just well her.

"Let's go to the game room" We walked the way there and I gave them headsets. Then we started are survival game.

Zombie VR

"Ruff, Heather look out there coming from behind" They broke down the fence.

"Haylee I need ammo, Ruff throw a screaming zemi over there" Heather commanded. She took out her dual bladed axe (from RTTE) she started chopping off heads.

"Heather we don't have any more ammo" I was scavenging for parts I found, propane, a blade, and some tools." Watch my back I'm making a weapon."

"Gotchu Ruff how's it going over there" Heather was waiting for her. "Ruff you there"

"Haylee you ever told me you can switch teams now I'm the hunter and you're the hunted" Ruff squealed after she became some Evo Zombie.

"Dammit Ruff you traitor, Haylee how's that weapon coming along" She was getting frustrated after Ruff puked on her attracting a bigger herd.

"I'm finished Heather move" Inferno flamed on oil and propane ready to burn zombies.

"Let's do this" Heather and I both said getting in stance. "HAHAHHAHAHAHA My zombie army will never be defeated soon you will join my ranks" Ruff laughing evilly.

"Never" heather and I must have a mind sync. We charged into battle chopping them in half and some flaming. We threw screamers me and heather ran are way to the safe house.

"You'll never get away from me" Ruff charged at use with a horde behind her we were waiting for the gate to open we were slashing at the zombies Ruff did some damage on us but she left to regenerate health. The gate open me and heather ran ruff was behind us we throw Molotov's on the ground burning her army of zombies we shut the door and me and heather won the game.

VR headsets off

"YEAH IN YOUR FACE RUFF" I and Heather jumped in victory cheer. Ruff looked at us in defeat.

"Yeah it was a good game and now I see why Tuff stares at you now" She was pointing at my bouncing chest. Yeah I was wearing a green tank that showed cleavage.

"So you like my body Ruff well look at Heathers the nerds must congrats at his success because she got curves" I implied looking at heather she was good looking.

She blushed at my statement "Yeah they did they called him King of the Nerds."

"Ruff you look pretty for a petite sometimes you got to stop the flirting and attaching to guys if you want to date them" I hoped my advice worked.

"Just like you and Austin" I was beat red.

"Me and him never like he can go for anyone why me" I hope she doesn't knows about the kiss.

"Haylee, Austin likes you" Ruff and Heather now both looked at me now. " I mean you paid for his food Ruff told me that and you took him on a date because Tuff saw you and Fish lives near Austin he saw you drop him off took while for him to get out of the car" Oh gods they know.

"Yeah Haylee what happen in the car?" ruff was now asking me.

"Okay-okay he kissed me on the cheek." They both screamed and jumping. "But I kissed him on the lips before he got out" and when I said that they both flipped out.

"OMG Haylee we both knew you will be with him sometimes since Austin, terrible at hiding glances at you in the past years" Heather put and arm around me.

"Yeah we figured some point in time now Scott owes me twenty" She pumped her fist.

"Yeah yeah just like Scott crush on Ruff" Ruff look amused when I said his name.

"He has a crush on me" she was finding out new info.

"Yeah he my cousin he told me, he only vents on girls just trying to impress you which never works and Eret he just well is a guy searching for a girl to put his ship in port and leave" I should tell them because there my friends. "That night I went to Eret's house to work on an art project he tricked me just to get on me I told him no but he forced his self on me and if Scott wasn't there that night he could have raped me" I was starting to let out tears remembering the horrible night.

"Come on Haylee lets go eat ice cream and watch Netflix" Heather took me in her arms and lead me to the kitchen.

(Ruffnut POV)

I was outraged was Haylee told me about Eret. Maybe he isn't the guy for me? Maybe Scott is? "Hey girls I'm coming." I did find Scott cute.

"Oh Haylee will you give Heather and I another chance at friendship just like old times" I asked her.

"If you're not my friends then what the hell are you doing in my house" I was shocked "Just kidding I forgave you girl's long time ago at the beginning of school"

We got ice cream in bowls and watched Trollhunter's on Netflix Jim and Claire are cute. Then like that we crashed on the couch laying are heads on each other chest as a pillow.

 **I feel bad that I have to cock block Bertha. Next Chapter Tales of Berk all characters thoughts. Also Gustav will be in a short paragraph on how to impress Haylee lady of his dreams. Austin will be mad at a freshman but she will find it funny and cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of Berk

(Scott)

My I'm so good looking. Scott flexing in the mirror he has a crash on Rachel (Ruffnut) Thorston. But how do I get her to notice me. I always vent off girls showing off my flirting skills sense no one can't resist this but if they do they always will be back. I got amazing friends and a actually pretty cool hot cousin. I been working on my Ford F250 '96 Red named Hookfang. He is something powerful. He may have his times breaking down but I will manage to get him back up and running again. Hell we will kick the Berserkers ass on Friday and the ladies will be rolling in.

(Frank)

Ohh how much I love knowledge and heather she took my heart and there for me when I need it. How I met was a mystery but we were chatting on Maces and Talons online we came instant friends one day she told me she lived in Berk so we decided to meet and then I was love struck realizing Windshear98 was Heather. We chat and talked I blurted on how I feel and she said the same. I work at the family library also making my own comic book The Adventures of Berkian Viking Lonesome. But I have a date with Heather at Ingerman's Coffee Shop owned by my mom.

(Tuff)

Sometimes I wonder what goes on in my head lalalalalalala. Yeah just like that I remember when we got a pet yak. Then we got these cool looking yak coats and yak stakes that night. When I smoke I wonder if I could fly like a dragon. I remember the times back then when we pushed Haylee down the hill, the water, into the boy's locker room, and into Mildew cabbage farm. Yeah good times.

(Ruff)

Sometimes I wished I was the only girl in the world being admired by all the guys bowing down to me as there princess. I want to start a band with the girls after high school maybe. Maybe covers of Nirvana, Foo Fighters, or Metallica. Living the Berkian Dream.

(Austin)

I always wonder if she likes me in my sexy log men uniform just overalls. I walked down the street to go work out at Stoick's Fitness. I walked in and I saw an auburn hair beauty. When I was approaching ohhhhh I was wrong. It was Vice Principle Haggard in a ponytail pulled backed I was embarrassed to look at him.

(Stoick and Gobber)

"Stoick, do you think Haylee sees us as her two dads?" Gobber asked.

"What no Gobber she doesn't sees use like that." Maybe I'm wrong maybe she does ohh gods above.

"Well I do all the cooking, cleaning, teaching her, and shaping her to a fine lass."

"You sound like you're my newly wedded wife, Gobber."

"I always wanted to know what it like is to be a mother."

"Let's end this and just leave to another city" gobber said 'okay' and they left.

(Haylee)

Gods how hard is it to braid a simple braid. Messy hair, messy room, messy desk, damn brain. Damn Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir being addictive. Why can't I get you off my mind it was one kiss that's all. Just a kiss ehhhhhh. Damn uniform for tomorrow's game.

 **Sorry for being like late teachers lie when stuff happens and then there's local nearby colleges I'm implying for its all hard I can't even pay for my insurance. My job sucks I sit there and wait for some old guys picking stuff for their subs and hitting on my friend well she cleans tables. Outrages but tomorrow I get Serpents heir.**


End file.
